Silence, A Sasuke One Shot
by MoonViolet
Summary: In this story, Kalista must interact with Sasuke in order to convince Konoha that he is not a threat to the village. It depicts some of their times together, a friendship that seems to be unknown to others.


The remnants of the setting sun flickered on the surface of the lake. Kalista stood leaning on the rail of the bridge; her folded arms rested on the rail. Annoyed by her parents' out-of-the-blue leaving for a business trip once again, Kalista came to her favorite place: a lake surrounded by forest. A small never-ending waterfall disturbed the tranquil surface of the water yet constantly replenished its volume. A polished wooden bridge spanned across the line where the lake met the river. She met the last calls of the sparrows as autumn painted the leaves to match the sunset.

For most people, this place would have been the ideal quiet location to contemplate. However, for Kalista, it was a place for her to subdue the volume of the thoughts that she did not want to think. The chirping of birds, splashes of water, and rustling of leaves as the wind filtered the complex latticework of trees drowned out those thoughts. It was also a way for her to escape the unnatural silence of her commodious house. There were so much that she wanted to say but had few people to listen. Ironically, she felt empty despite all these thoughts within her. Here, she had the infinite skies to drink, filling her and leaving her content.

Kalista reflected on how her parents had left her once more for business. Most of her friends were ninjas and were often on missions. How she wished she could accompany them. Unfortunately, her parents would not allow their only child to be risking her life on those missions. In a few minutes, Kalista would be at the hospital as a healer, which she rather enjoyed. Tsunade had sympathized with Kalista and personally taught her the Mystical Palm Technique as well as other medical procedures. Kalista proved to be a very good medic because of her calm attitude towards almost everything. The two soon became very close as Tsunade trusted her with many tasks.

Meanwhile, as Kalista's eyes gazed at the waterfall, a figure stood hidden in the shadow of the trees. The wind swept his dark bangs as his pale face remained motionless. His eyes were directed toward the young woman standing on the bridge. He looked at her long black hair, which was simply styled but still appeared fancy. Frowning slightly, he thought, _She wasn't lying when she said she always comes here_, as he recalled the first time he met her there.

_Looking back to make sure no one was in sight, Sasuke finally stopped to rest. He had arrived at a bridge near a waterfall on the outskirts of Konoha. Irritated by having to always escape girls swooning over him, Sasuke was glad to have a moment of peace and quiet. This moment did not last forever, however. Within a few minutes he turned as he heard footsteps on the wooden platform. A girl he had met earlier that day was approaching. He recalled her name: _Kalista_. He had seen Naruto and Sakura talking to Kalista. When he went to them, Kalista was about to leave. Naruto introduced the two to each other. "Nice to meet you," she had said. To this, he replied with silence. "I have to go now. See you guys later," she smiled and turned to leave._

_Now as she approached him, Sasuke felt disturbed. _She's a girl after all_. "What do you want?" he asked._

_Kalista stopped, her face showing a hint of astonishment at his abrupt rudeness. Her eyes were cast downwards, but she raised them to look at him. Her voice was unusually soft. "What kind of greeting is that? This is a public place, is it not? Besides, I always come here."_

_He gave her a skeptical look, and sarcastically asked, "Oh, really?"_

_As Sasuke took a step to leave, he heard her say, "Wait, looks like you need some time alone here. You were here first anyway. I'll leave." When Sasuke turned to look at her again, she had already started walking away as steadily and as calmly as she had arrived. It was his turn to be surprised as that was not what he had expected. Sasuke looked at his reflection in the water as her footsteps faded away._

Despite this encounter, the two did become friends. Although silence sometimes pervaded their time together, Sasuke did enjoy talking to Kalista. He felt that she spoke at the right moments and often knew how to reply. The truth was that Kalista was often uncertain of what to say and merely listened to him talk. She had heard much about Sasuke Uchiha from others, but that little affected how she saw him. The time they spent together was often at this lake, unknown to most.

Now, as Sasuke returned to his village, the sight of Kalista made him stop. He had not anticipated seeing her nor did he have any thought of her when he devised his dark plans for Konoha. When he had left, he did not give her a proper good-bye—he did not want to.

Kalista left to go to the hospital for her shift. The familiar white compact fluorescent lights spanning the ceilings welcomed her. She sat at the counter watching the medics and patients that occasionally walked past. The hospital had been quite calm that week with a few people who needed minor medical assistance here and there. She expected this night to be just the same.

However, as Kalista was falling asleep with her fist supporting her head up, a pair of people shattered the silence of the white hallway. Kalista became wide awake as she immediately left her seat. "Naruto! What happened?" she asked the blonde ninja, who was carrying a badly injured person on his back. She led them to the closest room. Kalista recognized the unconscious person who was on Naruto's back the moment Naruto set him down on the bed. His face was bloody and there was a deep cut on his chest as well as scratches elsewhere. "Sasuke," Kalista whispered as she took a step back. Before Naruto could speak, Kalista went forward to heal Sasuke. Green chakra flowed from her hands, which she placed near his chest. The blood stopped flowing and they began to close. Before long, a faint line replaced what had been a large gash.

"Naruto, are you hurt?" she moved to heal him.

Naruto remained quiet before muttering, "I'm fine." He appeared confused and slightly angry.

She took a towel and wet it to clean Sasuke. While dabbing Sasuke's face, the door suddenly opened, and Tsunade burst in. "What is going on here?"

"Tsunade-sama," Kalista exclaimed.

"What do you two think you are doing, helping a missing-nin?" Only after seeing Tsunade's furious and stern face and hearing her question them did possible consequences of her actions dawn onto Kalista. Even had she thought of them earlier, she would still have saved him. After all, she was a healer and she refused to watch a person die if she could do something.

Naruto spoke up before Kalista could form a proper reply. "I brought him here."

"No, it's my fault. I chose to heal him," Kalista quickly answered.

Tsunade looked from one to the other and then down at the unconscious Sasuke. She sighed, "It's late. Both of you get some rest. I'll take over matters from here. However, expect consequences for how you both have acted tonight. I do not know how the Konoha Council will perceive this, especially since they are very anxious about Konoha's safety at the moment.

When Kalista woke up the next morning, all she remembered was hearing the click when she closed the front door. She could not recall how she managed to fall asleep. Furthermore, she received a message from Tsunade asking her to see her immediately.

Kalista arrived in Tsunade's office. "Tsunade-sama, you asked to see me?"

Tsunade looked up from her writing. "Yes. The village elders wish to execute Sasuke Uchiha immediately." Kalista listened with horror, but Tsunade continued, "However, I have managed to persuade them to explore the Uchiha's intentions before taking action, and they have left that task to me. Well…I'm going to ask you to take on that task for me. I want you to question him and prove that he is not threat to Konoha."

"I do not think I'm capable of that."

"I think you are. I need someone who is neutral about the situation—someone who is not close to Sasuke. This way, the person questioning won't allow personal feelings to interfere with the task."

_I'm not the person you seek then, _thought Kalista. Nonetheless, she accepted Tsunade's request.

As Kalista walked down the dimly lit passageway to where Sasuke was being kept, Tsunade's words repeated themselves in her head: "Make sure you tell no one of this incidence. Only Naruto, the village elders, you, and I know that Sasuke Uchiha is in Konoha. He is being kept in a cell. The walls are lined with chakra so that he cannot break them and his chakra levels are weakened as a result. You won't have to worry about getting hurt. Several ANBU members are guarding him as well. Remember you must prove that he is not a threat. The elders will not relent otherwise. You have two weeks to do this."

Upon arriving at the end of the hall, Kalista approached the ANBU guarding the cell. _There are so many guards. Sasuke must have become very powerful._ "Tsunade-sama sent me here."

One of the ANBU nodded; his face was hidden beneath his mask. Without saying a single word, he opened the door to allow Kalista to step in. With the lantern she held, she scanned the room, which had been as dark as night a minute before. The light of the lantern dimly reflected off the marble walls creating shadows that flickered eerily. Sasuke sat with his back propped against the cold walls; shiny steel chains that were obviously infused with chakra were bound to his wrists and ankles. _At least this place is clean_, Kalista thought. A single vent (too small to permit escape) in the ceiling circulated air into and out of the cell.

"Have you come to kill me?" Sasuke curtly asked without looking up.

Kalista remained silent but hesitantly approached him. She looked down, seeing his head bowed down and his bangs covering his eyes. Her hands gripped the handle of the lantern tighter.

Hearing no reply, Sasuke looked up. His eyes widened slightly upon realizing who was in front of him.

"Do you think so?" Kalista asked.

"Why are you here then?" Sasuke's voice was almost monotone. "You're not here to help me escape, are you?" he asked a bit mockingly.

Kalista looked away for a moment before remembering her motive. "I'm here to try to help you." Hearing no response, she continued straightforwardly, "Why did you come to Konoha?"

Sasuke glared at her. "So you've come to extract information from me for the Konoha elders. But what I don't understand is why they sent you. I doubt many people know that we know each other. You're too passive to force anything out of me."

He had not raised his voice any bit, yet his words immediately made Kalista upset. Before, when they interacted, although he rarely showed any affection, he had been considerate. _At least he's speaking._

Although she appeared collected, her mind was in a state of turmoil. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow." She got up to leave. _This won't be easy._

The next day, Kalista arrived in the cell with as much certainty as she had when she left the previous day. She spent the first few minutes sitting face-to-face with Sasuke. She gazed firmly at him, as if that could allow a conclusion to form itself in front of her. _I really miss you. Why can't we talk like we used to? I thought we were friends. They've said that you have changed, that you have become cruel and heartless. But I don't believe that…I don't want to. There's so much I want to tell you. _These were nothing more than thoughts that floated through her mind. She had to place the task she'd been given first. Sasuke shifted under her gaze, "Aren't you going to say something?"

The next few days passed without much progress. They spoke to each other here and there, but what they truly wished to say remained silent thoughts.

On a sunny but cool afternoon, Kalista again sat in the dark cell expecting little improvement once more. However, something struck her as odd. "Wait…you left Konoha to seek revenge—to find your brother…and kill him. I believe you've done that already from what I've heard. I know some people think that you would return satisfied, and…I guess…continue your life here. But I don't think that's the case."

For what seemed like the first time since he was confined to this cell, Sasuke chuckled. "Yes, you're right. That is not at all why I'm in Konoha."

_So why are you here?_ She continued, "I'm assuming you're not going to just tell me. Hmm…Are you satisfied, Sasuke?"

"Satisfied with what?"

"Killing your brother. I mean, that's what you left to do," she stated.

Sasuke's face froze as he again envisaged his last encounter with his brother. After all those years of regarding Itachi as an anathema, he was finally able to realize his brother's intentions. The hatred and contempt toward his brother that had developed over the years dissipated when he learned the truth. Itachi had remained that caring older brother he had known—what Itachi did was intended to protect Sasuke. However, Sasuke's new goal was to destroy what Itachi sacrificed so much to protect—Konoha. The rancor toward the village continued to reside within Sasuke for he believed the village had forced Itachi into massacring his own clan. Again, he wanted revenge. Again, he was in a dilemma—avenging his brother meant destroying the village Itachi cherished.

Kalista perceived a slight change in Sasuke's reaction. Instead of his usual curt responses and stoic attitude, Sasuke appeared wistful. She noticed the way he froze when she asked him about his brother. For a short but seemingly never-ending moment, the two sat in silence. Inspecting Sasuke's downcast eyes, Kalista was unsure what to say next.

"No…I'm not satisfied at all," Sasuke finally uttered despondently.

Grasping that he was not going to elaborate, Kalista inquired, "What exactly do you want?"

Breaking out of his thoughts regarding his brother, Sasuke evaded answering her question. "Why does it matter? Why do you care?"

"Do you feel guilt? Regret?" She decided to prod him on as she sensed his slight increase in emotion. _Maybe we'll get somewhere today, _she thought, but she knew not to raise her hopes up. _But at least I can try. _

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably although her questions were expressed in a quiet gentle voice. He felt beleaguered without any obvious ways of escape. _Should I tell her? Would she understand, or would she just reproach me?_ Before, he had been able to convey his anguish to her and had disclosed more regarding how he felt to her than to others. However, for some reason, what had happened and what he wanted to do were just ineffable. He looked at Kalista, who was waiting for him to speak. _I can't tell you anything…because it won't make either of us feel better. I really don't want you to be troubled about my predicament. You deserve happiness; I won't drag you down with me by involving you. _"You can't help me," he finally articulated uninterestedly, hiding his true thoughts.

"What?" she frowned slightly, stunned.

He gave one empty chuckle before looking her straight in the face and murmured apathetically, "I hope you realize that this effort is futile. Since I have been imprisoned, if the _elders_ want me to die, there is nothing you can do to prevent it. Why not just give up now?"

Kalista realized that despite the seemingly unchanging tone of his speech, his mention of the elders was marked by bitterness. _What does he have against them?_ Figuring it best to end their conversation for the day, she stood up. "I'm not giving up—not yet."

Once she was out of the room, Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned the back of his head against the wall. _We came so close to speaking about my brother. Kalista, why were you so inclined to talk about him and whether I regret what I have done? Could you have realized that— No. I'll have to be more careful next time. I can't let you know._

Meanwhile, Kalista was also reflecting on their conversation. _Sasuke, I'm now more confused. What part do the elders play? They seem to be the source of your continued antipathy. Why do you detest them?_ She shook her head, longing to sleep and thus to temporarily forget her worries.

Kalista walked the familiar path to see Sasuke. She was so lost in thought that she did not acknowledge Naruto walking in the opposite direction. Not until the two passed each other by a few steps did she stop and turn around. It seemed as if he was attempting to avoid her. "Wait, Naruto—" she called. He stopped reluctantly and turned to face her. "I've been meaning to talk to you for a while; I have a few questions to ask you."

"Umm, yes?" Naruto appeared rather anxious.

"Are you in a hurry?"

"No, no. Go ahead." Naruto knew that he could not avoid talking about it much longer.

"What was Sasuke doing near Konoha?"

"To be honest, I don't exactly know," Naruto sighed. "I met him when I was returning from a mission."

"And you saw him near the outskirts of Konoha?"

He nodded in response. "He was…near a lake."

Kalista's eyes widened. _I was there earlier._ Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she remembered how furious Naruto looked back at the hospital. "So, I assume you two had a fight. What happened?"

"Well…uhh…" his eyes scanned the sky as if searching for the right words. "Sasuke has become so impassive and aloof; I don't know what's gotten into him. He said some things that angered me, and…I don't know. We ended up fighting, and things got out of control."

"Did you find out about his intentions? Is that what upset you?"

"No!" Naruto answered, perhaps a bit too quickly. "I mean, we didn't really talk much for me to find out why he's back."

Kalista nodded. "Do you wish to talk to him."

"I…"

"He is your best friend. Maybe you could help him more than I can."

"No, since Grandma Tsunade chose you, I trust you'll do fine…Besides, a person who he hasn't interacted with much before would probably be more successful in talking to Sasuke…You have to find a way to save him," Naruto's whispered the last sentence, but Kalista heard clearly.

"I'll try," she responded and the two parted. She thought about what Naruto said. _But I have known Sasuke…_

Kalista continued walking. To her left and right, leaves danced down from the rigid branches and decorated the ground with a myriad of red, yellow, and orange—a sharp contrast to the bare and bleak cell she was about to enter. Upon reaching the end of the dark hallway, Kalista took a deep breath and entered. She once again sat in front of Sasuke. She took one glimpse at him before blowing the lantern out, enshrouding the two of them in obscurity.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to sit with you in the darkness for a while."

"Aren't you afraid I might attack you?"

"No, you would have done so already if you had wished to. Besides, the dark hides me."

Her last phrase roused Sasuke's memory as he remembered one instance of them together.

_Feeling worn-out after a long day of training, Sasuke was walking by himself down a nature path. The cool zephyrs of the night helped clear and rest his mind as well as revitalize his body. The constant chirping of crickets disrupted the otherwise silent ambiance. Looking ahead, he saw a figure appear from behind a tree and follow the trail, heading towards him._

_"Who's there?" he asserted sternly._

_As the figured approached him, the luminescent moonlight fell on her elegant, placid face. Kalista. Sasuke thought that she looked faintly troubled and that there must have been much on her mind, but Kalista smiled welcomingly when she saw him. Somewhat startled to see her and wondering why she was out at this time, Sasuke frowned and asked, "What are you doing here?"_

_She pursed her lips and lightheartedly inquired, "Not happy to see me?" She took a step forward and passed him._

_"It's very late." Sasuke strode behind following her. "It's dangerous for you to be out here."_

_Kalista stopped to face him. "Dangerous? Then why are you here…this late?"_

_"I can fight and defend myself," he responded matter-of-factly. "I'm not scared."_

_"Who said I was?" she contended, amused. "There's really nothing threatening about being out at night. Some people fear it because they think they'll encounter a pitfall since they believe that the darkness conceals others who are going to hurt them. But I think the darkness also serves as protection hiding me from them." She laughed, "It's difficult to explain."_

_Sasuke nodded, intrigued. "Where are you going?"_

_"To my favorite place, of course."_

_She did not have to specify for Sasuke to know. _The lake.

Light was restored to the dismal cell. Kalista decided that she had to get on with the situation. "What exactly do you want?"

"Huh?" Sasuke was dragged out of his thoughts.

"What do you want?" she repeated.

_Why do you keep asking me that? What I truly want, I cannot tell you. Why be aware of things that only upset and that you can avoid? _He blinked and casually and simply answered, "I want to die."

Kalista's dark eyes widened slightly as she attempted to process what she had just heard. "What?!"

"You heard what I said."

"No. You're lying." She shook her head. "Why…Why would a person like you say that? Why would you throw everything away like that?"

"You don't know me."

"You're right. I don't. I've talked to you a lot, yet I don't understand you at all. You once had a happy caring family—" she paused. _Something I never had. _She bit her lip but continued. "I know you miss them, but you have friends who similarly care about you. Why is relation by blood the only thing that means anything to you?

This was the first time that Kalista was reprimanding him, yet he felt bothered by it. The raise in her voice was barely perceptible, but her words were filled with bitterness. Sasuke could tell she was angry and dismayed—a state he had never seen her in. Many other people had told him what he should do and what was right, but he cared little for their opinions. _So why do I feel bad? Is it because she has never spoken like this to me before?_ He thought. _But I'm not going to give in. _He clenched his hands. "No," he calmly replied. "There is nothing that means anything to me." _Death would be the easy route—my death would probably be best for both of us._

Kalista was genuinely stunned. She didn't know how to respond. Finally, in a quiet and collected voice, she articulated, "You've lost a lot, but some things can be regained. Don't you want to be happy?

Sasuke felt lured by the eager and appealing look on her face. He was tempted to "yes." _But happiness is out of my reach. It is not for me._ "There is little that will make me happy. And you do not understand loss. You have not experienced the desolation or grief of loss. Why are you still here? There's no reason to be entangled with my predicaments. Just forget it. You won't lose anything."

"I would lose you, wouldn't I?" said Kalista in a brittle voice.

For some reason, this made him feel taken aback. Caught off guard, he did not know how to reply.

Without another word, she stood up and exited.

Kalista propped herself onto her bed and allowed her head to sink into the white downy pillows. _What should I do? What should I do? _She repeated to herself. _I only have two days left. Why won't you cooperate with me?_ For hours, her mind roamed through possible solutions only to find none. The hands of the clock continue to move as she descends into a dreamless but restless sleep.

Kalista entered the familiar dark cell—probably the last time that she would sit in here, probably the last time she would talk to him. Her eyes looked weary and glazed. She didn't know how to start but knew that she wanted to tell him so much. She began without looking at him, "I always know when I have failed and thus I rarely put much further effort, but this time, I refused to admit that I've failed. I refused to give up because—" she paused. —_I think of you as my best friend. You listened to what I wanted to say. But even at this point, I cannot bring myself to say everything that I wish to let out._ She took a deep breath. "Nevermind. Now, I realize that I haven't really made any progress, and I cannot complete the task I've been given." She chuckled hopelessly. "Who was I to think that I could help you and make you see what's right when Naruto and others have already so resolutely tried? Yes, I lack their determination, but…but I really set my mind to it. This is the first time I've really strove to accomplish something." Kalista had spoken all this quietly and despondently; Sasuke was again unable to respond. For someone who had always been one for the quick comeback, he was lost for words.

"To tell you the truth, I have experienced loss," she continued. "Or perhaps, I just never had it in the first place to lose it. My life isn't as wonderful as some people assume it to be. Perhaps the one thing I really want, I cannot have." Her eyes shifted to the floor. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this, but I just want to say it. I doubt you care, but I can pretend you do" She smiled sadly as she looked up at the ceiling—she couldn't bear to look at his face. "Anyways, I came here to tell you what I plan to do. If you choose to die, it will not be me who sends you to your death. I'm going lie and try to convince the elders that you have no intentions that threaten the safety of Konoha. And whatever happens after is your choice."

Kalista stood up, desperately wanting to leave his presence. "Good-bye." She opened the door, and stopped. Without turning around, she whispered, "Although tomorrow's the last day I have for my task, I'm not coming. I don't believe in last minute luck. I don't believe a miracle will occur this time."

"You don't believe in anything." Sasuke replied.

Without another word, Kalista stepped outside and gently closed the door.

The chilly air of the autumn night swept against her arms yet Kalista hardly noticed. She stood as if frozen in place; her arms rested on the polished wooden rail of the bridge. Her dark eyes gazed, barely blinking, at the ethereal moon, which sat in the velvet black sky. Her hands were clenched together to avoid the tears that were forcing themselves out. She couldn't believe this night was here. _Where is Sasuke now? _she thought. _Is he already dead?_ Her thoughts were flooded with pictures of the times she spent with him.

Kalista stood there like a statue, oblivious to the passing of time. Even when the soft sound of footsteps signaled that someone was approaching, she did not look up as if mesmerized by the moon's reflection on the water. "Kalista," said the figure, which drew her out of her thoughts.

She turned in recognition of the voice. In front of her stood Sasuke, who appeared solemn but well. _I must be hallucinating, _she thought stunned. _The lack of sleep has finally had an effect on me. _She took a step forward and hesitantly raised her hand slightly as if afraid he would vanish into thin air if she came too close. She gently placed her hand on his arm and slowly wrapped her fingers around; she could feel the cloth of his shirt. "Sasuke…" she whispered sharply with a confused expression on her face.

"This is what I choose," he said. Without saying anything, Kalista wrapped her arms around him and basically clutched him to her. She finally allowed the tears that she were struggling with to fall although no sound came out of her mouth. At first he was startled, but then he slowly put his arms around her in gentle embrace. Even though Kalista had much to say, she remained silent; for once, the lack of words was unimportant. Regardless of what the future holds, they were content with being with each other tonight.


End file.
